1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an emergency locating device, and more particularly to a locating device that is carried by an individual for use if or when he becomes lost or injured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of locating devices are presently available. However, these devices are not designed to be carried on the person. Most locating devices have been designed to locate lost ships and downed aircraft.
Thus, there is a need to provide a locating device that can be readily carried by such persons as hikers, campers, fishermen, hunters, skiers, boaters, cyclists, motorists, as well as those pilots whose aircraft are not equipped with a locating device.
In the past, the use of an individual locating device carried on the person could have saved many lives. A small compact device such as the present could have aided searchers and rescue teams in spotting a lost or injured hiker, pilot, etc.
The applicant is not aware of any device that will aid search and rescue teams, law enforcement agencies, air-search units, para-medics, and any other groups, to more accurately locate lost, injured, or otherwise distressed persons in remote areas such as in the mountains, forests, the desert, or at sea.